A Unique Bond
by Freya2Xana
Summary: So this story is centered around my Arisen and her Pawn. As the village of Cassardis was attacked by the dragon, a young woman takes it upon herself to fight the beast. In doing so, she is thrust into an unexpected destiny and must overcome challenges and various obstacles in order to fulfill said destiny. (Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon's Dogma; just my OC's)
1. Chapter 1

As the morning sunlight shone across the quaint fishing village of Cassardis, Rue stepped outside of her small house where she was greeted by a pair of children who scampered around her until they ran off to play. She smiled at their innocent fun and internally sighed: how she hoped to someday meet a nice man, settle down and have children of her own. She was still quite young, almost 23 years old, and was an exceptionally rare beauty among the villagers. She stood at 5ft 9in which was slightly taller than most of the women in her village. Her body was thin yet feminine with noticeable curves, pointed ears and large breasts. She wasn't one to flaunt her looks, so she mostly wore loose fitting clothes that hid her features. However, she did enjoy wearing a bit of makeup every now and then, just to bring a touch of color to her face.

Unlike the others in her village, Rue had ivory skin as opposed to the typical tan, even though she spent most of her time outside in the sunlight. Her eyes were lavender colored, her lips were red as roses and her hair was as black as ebony, all of which were extremely rare traits among the citizens of Cassardis. She currently had her ebony locks tied back in a ponytail so as to keep the wind from catching them and distracting her.

As she made her way towards the market, Rue took a moment to admire the sunrise over the ocean: it was breathtaking. A smile crossed her angelic face before she continued down the path. As she walked, she heard one of the guards addressing the villagers, "Hear ye! Hear ye! The prophets 'ave spoken friends! The dragon's return is nigh! Join the hon'rable duke's ranks and help us be rid o' the fell beast! The day's come to lay down rod and reel and take up the sword!"

Rue started to head over towards the soldiers to learn more about this dragon and its return when she suddenly spotted her best friend, Quina. The two of them had grown up together and were practically sisters. They waved to one another until a chunk of debris crashed in from the docks. Quina ran over and hid behind Rue, not because she was afraid, but because Rue was the protector and had been since they were children.

Moments later, one of the fishermen came stumbling towards the crowd. "It's-It's the dragon!" he shouted, causing everyone to gasp in shock. Some of the villagers ran forward to investigate, Rue being among them. As she looked towards the sky, her eyes widened in fear: flying towards Cassardis was the dragon!

Rue stood petrified for a moment while she looked upon the massive dragon. Its powerful tail kicked up large pieces of debris that crashed through several buildings. It then emitted a torrent of flames that also caused mass destruction. Rue snapped to attention and began searching for something she could use to harm the dragon. She suddenly noticed the guards running towards the gate and leaving the village. '_Cravens_,' she thought._"If they're not going to protect the people they swore to defend, then I will_!' She spotted a sword lying on the ground, to which she took it and immediately ran back towards the shore to fight the dragon.

As the dragon landed on the shore it breathed out another torrent of flames, killing everyone unfortunate enough to be caught in it. Across the fire stood a young woman wielding a sword in her hand and a scowl on her face. Rue charged at the dragon and screamed, "Leave these people alone!" When she was within arm's reach of the beast, she grabbed onto its scaly leg and began hacking away at it with the sword. She soon lost her grip and fell off to which she attempted to charge again, only this time the dragon noticed her and used one of its massive hands to swat her away, launching her back and skipping her across the shoreline like a stone on a lake.

Pain swept through Rue's body as she remained motionless upon the wet shoreline. She suddenly felt the ground beneath her shake as the dragon approached her. Her eyes slowly opened to which the dragon suddenly began speaking to her in a strange language. Rue tried to move but was unable to because of the pain in her body. She noticed one of the dragon's claws nearing her form until it was right above her chest. '_Oh Maker is this how I'm going to die?!_' she thought to herself. She suddenly felt a new wave of pain coarse through her body as the dragon's claw pierced her chest and removed her still beating heart before speaking again. Rue felt her consciousness fading; she reached up towards the dragon in a final protest but her vision blurred as the beast consumed her heart.

Rue thought she was dead, but for some reason she heard Quina's panicked voice, "Help me! She's still alive!" Rue tried to open her eyes and move, but darkness consumed her once more.

XXXXXX

After what seemed like hours, Rue awoke to find herself inside the chief's house. _'How am I still alive?'_ she asked herself. She looked down at her chest and noticed a large scar where the dragon's claw had punctured her flesh. Her hand gently touched the mark, to which she suddenly heard the dragon's voice, only now she could understand it. Wait, no, not 'it'…him. She could understand 'him'. _"If you would face me…," _he stated in a deep, masculine tone.

Rue sat up in a panic and immediately began scanning the area for the source of the voice but everyone else within the room was still asleep. _'What just happened? Did that just come from my wound? Am I somehow linked to the dragon now?' _She glanced back down at her wound before hesitantly placing her hand over it once more. Again, she heard the dragon's voice and understood it. _"Take up arms, newly Arisen."_

Rue gasped as her mind tried to process his words, _'Arisen…as in the fabled hero in the old tales?'_ She glanced around the room and noticed a variety of weapons lying on the table across from her. She then got up and headed over to inspect them, noticing that they were old and rusty, but would still suit their purpose until she could find something better. Her options consisted of a mages staff, a rusty sword and shield or a pair of rusted daggers and bow. She had used a bow a few times in the past when she was learning how to hunt with her Father. Her hand hovered over the daggers and bow but she stopped herself, "I can't take these. They don't belong to me."

She stepped towards the door when she suddenly heard the dragon's voice again, "_Take up arms Arisen. For my kind do not heed the toothless." _

Rue froze, "How-how did he know I wouldn't take the weapons?" She shuddered at the thought of the dragon knowing her every action, but decided to comply with his order. Before she reached for the weapons again, she noticed the state of her outfit and thought, _'I can't go outside looking like this!'_ She then noticed a spare set of clothes lying on the table and decided to change into them before equipping the daggers and bow.

As Rue was about to leave the room, she overheard Quina and her Father, Chief Adaro talking in hushed voices. "You say it's left a glowing scar?" The chief quietly asked his daughter, not knowing Rue was awake.

Quina gave a nod, "Yes. The wound has closed and it seems the worst has past, but her heart lies silent."

Rue glanced down at her chest and placed a hand over the scar to which the dragon's voice was heard again. _"If you would face me…" _She internally sighed, _'So he did steal my heart…'_

"You are sure of this?" The chief asked.

Quina gave a sad nod, "Yes."

Adaro's face was laced with concern. "Ill magic. The work of some curse. The whole world's already gone mad for fear of this dragon. Won't no good come o' this." He then spoke in a softer tone, "I must go see to the others, Quina. Tell me if aught changes here."

She nodded, "Alright." Quina watched her Father leave before she turned around and was surprised to see Rue standing there. "Oh Cos! What are you doing up? You should be abed. I wish you would not strain yourself so."

Rue shook her head, "It's no strain; I feel fine…for someone without a heart…" Her face was grim.

Quina gave a mournful sigh, "You heard all of that I take it?"

She nodded, "I did. *sigh* I also now seem to have some sort of link with the dragon."

Her head tilted to the side and her brow arched, "Oh, how so?"

Rue then told Quina everything that transpired between herself and the dragon from the incident on the beach until moments ago.

"You…you're the Arisen? I don't know what to think. I am happy for you, yet I'm frightened. I'm also curious as to why the dragon took your heart."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows. I'd rather not dwell on it too much."

"Of course; now you should take it easy for a while. You've had a rough day and should rest up for a bit."

Rue shook her head, "I can't…if I truly am the Arisen then I will eventually have to face the dragon once more, but before I do, I need to be well prepared to fight him. *sigh* I'm scared Quina…I fear that I'll never be strong enough to face him…but I can't sit by and allow another attack to happen."

Quina placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring look, "I know you'll find the strength to face him again. I have faith in your abilities Cos and I know you have the courage to do so…not many would willingly charge at a dragon and attempt to fight as you did this morning."

She made a slight laugh, "No, you're right. Not many would do something so foolish."

A small smile crossed her lips, "I see it more as an honorable act rather than a foolish one. You attempted to defend the village while others fled and for that, I know you will succeed in defeating the wyrm."

Rue sighed, "Well it'll be a while before I actually face him. He'll have to wait until I'm ready, but I'm sure he has patience considering that if he wanted to kill me before I was ready to fight, he would have done so earlier."

"That is true…*sigh* I worry for you Cos. You suddenly have so much burden resting on your shoulders, yet you're willing to carry it despite everything that may come to pass. I wish there was some way I could help you."

She gave her a soft smile, "Quina, you needn't worry about me. I'll be alright. Just knowing that you and the remainder of the villagers are safe gives me hope." She glanced towards the door and sighed, "Now if it's alright, I'd like to assist the others in any way I can. I also need to purchase better equipment before I leave." She glanced down at the rusted daggers, "Not sure if I can slay many beasts with rusty equipment."

Quina made a slight laugh, "That is true. I just hope you'll stay safe while on your journey."

"I will…thank you, Quina." The two of them shared a warm, sisterly hug before Rue headed out the door and made her way down the path leading towards the docks.

XXXXX

As she neared the Inn, Rue stopped in front of her house for a moment before entering. She figured that if she was going to be traveling, she'd need supplies. She took out her knapsack and filled it with what she'd need for the road ahead: a blanket, a lantern with an extra bottle of oil, a water skin, a spare set of linens, a loaf of bread, some dried fish and the last of her inheritance money, 1,000 gold pieces.

Rue suddenly realized that she may be gone from Cassardis for quite some time unless her travels took her back on occasion. She sat on the edge of her bed and softly began to cry, "I never asked for this…Why? Why was I chosen to be the Arisen?" She placed a hand over her scar, hoping the dragon would give an answer, but all was silent for the time being. "Why did I even think he'd give me an answer? He's probably laughing at my pitifulness right now." She abstinently rubbed the scar again and sighed, _'So much for hoping to meet a nice man and settle down. I no longer have a heart to give even if I met somebody.'_ She felt new tears form in her eyes: she really wanted to have a family of her own in the near future. It had been something she'd longed for but now would never have thanks to the dragon.

After a few minutes, Rue dried her tears and slung her knapsack over her shoulder before stepping out of her house and heading inside the Inn to check the notice board for work: if she was going to travel the land and purchase better equipment, she'd need more gold than what she currently had.

Upon selecting the tasks and stepping out of the Inn, Rue was greeted by Benita, "Cos, it's wonderful to see you up and about, how're you feeling?"

She gave her a smile, "I've been better, but I can't really complain. How is everyone else?"

"I'd craft dressing for the wounded, had I the makings," sighed Benita. "If only I'd known…Cos I need a favor. Can you fetch the flowers I need from outside the village?"

"Of course, which ones do you need?"

She smiled, "I require five more sunbrights and one moonglow."

Rue nodded and agreed to bring the flowers back to Benita before tomorrow morning. Before she would head out to gather them, she needed to stop by the supply shop and purchase better equipment.

XXXXX

After several minutes, Rue exited the store with a new set of daggers and a better bow. She then made her way towards the gate leading outside the village but stopped when she noticed a swirling black vortex hovering nearby. Curious, she stared at it for a moment before a greenish light emitted from its center and a man emerged from it.

As the portal disappeared, Rue was able to notice his features. He stood a good half foot taller than her and had curly brown hair and a thick moustache with a matching goatee. His clothes had a green color and by the staff on his back, he appeared to be a mage. He raised his hand in greeting, and that's when she noticed a glowing mark on his palm: it was the same mark as her scar which also glowed in response to his gesture.

The man spoke, "Hello Master, I am called Rook."

She tilted her head, "Greetings, Rook…how exactly did you get here and why did you call me Master?"

He replied, "I came from the Rift, it is where my kind resides. And I addressed you as my Master because you are the Arisen."

"But what does that exactly mean? I'm still new to all of this."

"Ah, forgive me Master, I should have explained more thoroughly."

She shook her head, "There's no need to apologize; I was just curious. Now, why does your hand glow?"

He gestured towards his hand, "This mark shows that I am a pawn."

She rose a brow and was about to speak when Adaro approached, "Hold minnow, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Rue nodded and excused herself from Rook, saying that she'd return momentarily, and stepped aside to hear what the Chief had to say. "That man you were speaking with…He's o' the pawn legion. They come from some unknown place. Just appear, without a warning. They're a strange lot."

She tilted her head in confusion, "Are they human?"

He paused for a moment before answering, "Not human, quite. They look the part sure enough, but they lack the will, the spark that drives us. They have no capacity to feel or act alone, so they live as sellswords. Myrmidons, they're called." He gestured towards the road, "There's an encampment west of the village where men gather to face the dragon. I'd wager a fair number of his kind will be there as well. Why don't you take him? Might be you learn aught o' why he came to you in the first place."

She gave a nod before approaching Rook, "Would you like to accompany me outside of Cassardis? We can make our way over to the encampment after I collect medicinal flowers for Benita."

Rook looked over at Rue and gave a nod, "I am honored to travel with you, Master."

She internally sighed at the idea of her being called, Master, but she figured it was just his way. She then led Rook outside of Cassardis, to which the two of them began searching for the flowers Benita requested.

XXXXX

After a few minutes of searching, Rue spotted the sunbrights and harvested them. Now all she needed was moonglow, but she'd have to wait until nightfall to find it. In the meantime, she decided to follow up on some of the jobs she gathered from the notice board.

While walking along the road, Rue and Rook heard the distinct gibbering sounds of goblins ahead along with a human yell. "Damned beasts!" Rue rushed over towards the noise with Rook close behind. They soon spotted a man who was being attacked by three of the little monsters. Both rushed in to assist him and within minutes the goblins were dead.

Rue approached the man and asked, "Are you alright?"

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Whew; that was far too close."

"I'm glad I was here to help. My name is Rue and this is Rook," she gestured to the Pawn.

The man gave a polite bow, "I'm called Renald, a traveling sales merchant. Though those damned beasts ruined my wares, but thanks to you it was only wares I lost." He then reached into his bag and pulled out a leather cloak, "Here I want you to have this as thanks for your efforts." He then presented her with the garment.

Rue smiled as she took the cloak, "This is very generous, thank you." She then adorned the cloak and fastened it around her neck before asking, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

He politely shook his head, "I appreciate the offer but I think I'll be alright. I was on my way towards Cassardis when those creatures showed up, but seeing as how there doesn't appear to be any more of them, I shall make my way towards the village and rest up for a bit before returning to the roads."

"Well I hope you stay safe in the meantime."

"Thank you and good luck on your journey." He then turned south and headed towards Cassardis while Rue and Rook finished their errands.

XXXXX

The sun was starting to set when the two of them finished clearing the area of goblins. Rue spotted a moonglow flower growing atop a cliff overlooking the shore. She carefully scaled the rocky ledge and gathered the final ingredient for Benita's medicinal mixture. With a happy sigh she motioned to Rook, "Now how about we deliver the flowers to Benita?

"Very well Master," he replied in a neutral tone. The two of them made their way back to Cassardis where Rue tracked down Benita and handed her the flowers.

"Good, that's the both of them. In truth, I am surprised to see them got so quickly. I'll get to work directly. With any luck, we'll have everyone back to health ere long. Tis your doing, cousin," she gave her a grateful smile. "I fear there's little I can offer you in thanks, save this," Benita then presented Rue with a pouch of gold, "Pray, take it. Now to make some medicine."

"Oh Benita…thank you," Rue placed the pouch of gold in her knapsack before giving her a hug.

After a few minutes, Rue and Rook collected the rewards for the notice board assignments before heading back onto the road where they made their way towards the encampment.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragons Dogma; just my OC's)**

It was completely dark outside by the time they had reached the encampment. Upon entering the fortified gates, Rue heard an odd voice…or what appeared to be a collection of voices. "Well me Arisen. Can you hear our voice?"

She looked at Rook and asked, "What was that?"

He looked at her, "Master we are near a Riftstone, if memory serves." He started heading towards the center of the encampment. "I know the way, Master. Follow me." He led her towards a large tent to which they stepped inside and beheld the Riftstone.

Rue immediately recognized the engraved stone. She had remembered seeing one back in Cassardis near the stables, but this one was glowing. She approached the stone and heard the voices again. "Well met Arisen. Can you hear our voice?"

She gave a nod, "Yes, I can hear you. Where are you speaking from?"

"We speak to you from across great distance. The pawn legion has awaited you. Pray, forgive this strange and impersonal greeting. This rift serves as a gate. It connects our kind to your world. It opens to the Arisen, for they possess a will powerful enough to guide the legion. If you would claim to be among the Arisen, prove the strength of your resolve."

"I shall do whatever is necessary." Rue pondered as to how she would accomplish such a task while waiting for a response.

"Very well. Then we shall guide you in your trial. If you are an Arisen in truth, this humble task will prove no obstacle. The Arisen must possess the valor to stand against all threats, and the power to quell them. A tireless spirit of self-improvement grants the strength to lead the pawn legion. Pray, show it now."

"How do I…," Rue was cut off when she heard a group of guards running towards the exit.

"The beast comes! Hurry!"

'_That must be my trial_,' Rue thought to herself as she followed the soldiers outside of the encampment. She then discovered what the men were shouting about: a Cyclops! Though she had never faced such a creature, Rue drew out her daggers and charged forward while Rook stayed off to the side and enchanted her weapons with fire while also keeping the goblins at bay with his magic.

Once the Cyclops and goblins were dead, Rue took a moment to catch her breath. She had climbed up the beast a few times so she could access its eye better and inflict more damage upon it. But now her arms were devoid of strength and her muscles ached. She knew that if she intended to face the dragon, she'd need to train more and increase her stamina.

Though she was physically exhausted, Rue returned to the Riftstone where the voice spoke to her again. "With that, your trial is complete. You are the Arisen in truth, proven beyond any doubt. Now, I bid you select a companion for the journey ahead. They shall serve you and you alone, to share in your hardships and aid you in every endeavor."

Rue suddenly felt a slight pull in her mind and her soul, to which she instinctively closed her eyes and focused. Seconds later, she opened them to reveal a portal swirling overhead, to which another man fell through and landed in front of her. _'Oh Maker…he's perfect!' _Rue's eyes fell upon him: He looked to be about 27 years old and stood a good foot taller than her (about 6ft 9in). While his body was slender like hers, his was well-toned and masculine with light skin, though not nearly as pale as her. He had short, curly brown hair and a matching goatee, along with pointed ears. His dazzling, hazel colored eyes were so gentle looking and his smile was the most beautiful thing Rue had ever seen. His attire consisted of a brown tunic, a pair of blue pants, brown shoes and a belt adorned with tiny skulls. He was equipped with a sword and shield, suggesting that he was a fighter. The new pawn raised his hand in greeting, just as Rook had done. He too had a glowing mark upon his hand.

Rook and the new pawn took a knee before her. "Our fealty is sworn to you, Arisen. From this day, the legions men called pawns live and die by your command." Rue looked on in both surprise and confusion as to why they were bowing to her. Moments later, all the other pawns that were roaming around the encampment, gathered inside the tent and mimicked their gesture.

The soldiers outside the tent quickly spread the word as to what just happened and shortly thereafter, the pawns arose and left the tent. The only ones to remain were Rook and this new pawn. Rue approached the newcomer, taking in his features.

"Hello, Arisen," he greeted in a smooth voice that was slightly deeper than Rooks.

Rue gave him a kind smile, "Hello. What is your name?"

"I am called, Rune."

'_Rune…,_' Rue hummed to herself: she had always loved that name. "Well then Rune, let me be the first to welcome you. My name is Rue. Is there anything you require?"

"No, Master. I have everything I require for the time being." He gestured to his sword and shield.

"Alright then; either way, I look forward to traveling with you. I know you'll make a wonderful companion."

He gave her a smile, "I am joyed to hear you say that, Master."

Rue felt a slight blush spread across her cheeks before she shook her thoughts aside. "Well if it's alright, I'd like to return back to Cassardis for the night and see if there are any more jobs to be done there."

"Of course, Master. Lead the way." Both Rune and Rook then followed Rue out of the encampment and back towards Cassardis.

The trip was short and uneventful, but upon entering the village they were suddenly addressed by an unfamiliar voice. "Ah, the venerable Arisen returns…"

Rue turned around to see a robed man standing near the gate. She raised a brow, "Excuse me?"

"Are you come to lead the pawns in a quest to slay the dragon? Those equivocal husks? Will or nill, the Arisen is always drawn to the dragon, as puppets strung in fate's own thread." He slowly approached Rue, "Many have come before you, eager to stand tall atop the grand capstone of worldly truth that is the dragon…Arrogance! The dragon is ever born anew into the world, and with it, too, the Arisen. All Arisen seek out the dragon, but lucky are the few who attain an audience with the beast…while yet they live." He turned his head to face her, revealing and empty socket where his right eye once was.

Rue gasped in horror at the sight while he continued speaking, "Ours is a weak, fragile world, and little within it is more frail than man." He then gestured towards the road leading out of the village, "In yon encampment they gather up their knights and hired steel…" He made his way towards the gate, "They think to grow their numbers and hunt the dragon…" He glanced back at Rue, "But they shall soon learn their lot will e'er be as prey." And with that, the robed stranger left Cassardis.

Rue stared out towards the road for several moments, trying to process the stranger's words before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Rune beside her. "Master, are you alright?"

She gave him a reassuring nod, "Yes, I'm fine. I guess I was just lost in thought." A smile crossed her lips as she looked upon the pawns, "Shall we eat before turning in for the night? I'd imagine you two are hungry after our trek from the encampment."

They both nodded before she led them over to her house, where upon entering the small dwelling, both pawns looked about with curiosity until Rune asked, "Is this…your home, Arisen?"

Rue smiled before removing her gear and placing it aside, "Indeed it is."

"It's very nice."

She blushed. "Thank you, Rune."

Rune and Rook looked around some more, obviously fascinated by everything within view. They soon removed their weapons and leaned them up against the wall before joining Rue in the next room and assisting her with preparing dinner.

Once everything was cooked, the three of them sat down and enjoyed a lovely rabbit stew together before Rue felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep.

Both Rook and Rune looked over to see the Arisen slumped against her bed, asleep. Rook took care of cleaning the dinnerware while Rune gently picked Rue up off the floor and laid her down in her bed.

Rook headed into the other room while Rune remained near the Arisen. He kept watch over her sleeping form for several minutes before drifting off for the night.

XXXXX

Rue awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, despite yesterday's events. She looked over to see Rune lying on the floor, asleep. Despite the floor being solid and uncomfortable, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully…or as peacefully as a pawn can sleep that is. Rue felt bad that he didn't have a proper bed to sleep in, yet she couldn't help but smile at him: he was just so perfect. She hadn't the heart to wake him so she quietly slipped out of bed and poked her head into the other room where she found Rook also asleep on the floor. _'Okay, next time we stay in Cassardis, they're going to sleep in beds. Maker, why didn't I think to book them a night at the Inn?' _She mentally argued with herself for a moment before quietly stepping outside and heading over to the market to pick up some supplies.

Rue shortly returned to her house and noticed that both pawns were starting to awaken. Rook picked himself off the floor and greeted her, "Master, it is good to see you awake. Shall we return to the encampment once you are ready?"

She gave him a nod, "We shall. If I remember correctly, I was going to take Ser Berne on his training offer."

"That you were, Master." He followed her into the other room where Rune was now awake.

"Arisen, why didn't you wake me? I am sworn to your service and must remain close to you at all times." His tone wasn't that of annoyance, rather concern.

She gave him a reassuring look, "I just stopped by the market to pick up some supplies. I understand your concern, but I can handle myself. If I was in danger, I'd let you know." She smiled, "Besides, you looked so peaceful that I just didn't have the heart to wake you. I'm just sorry you two ended up sleeping on the floor."

"You needn't be sorry, Master. We pawns are accustomed to such situations and adapt quite well."

*sigh* "Well I will not have you two sleeping on the floor again. From now on, unless we're to make camp in the wilderness, you will sleep in proper beds. I should have booked a room for you both last night, but I didn't realize how exhausted I was."

Rook spoke, "You needn't apologize, Master. We pawns are most comfortable near your presence no matter the circumstance."

Rue gave them a kind smile before reaching into her basket and producing three apples, to which she handed one to each of them. "I picked us up some breakfast. There's also a small bag of mixed nuts and dried berries. You're more than welcome to help yourselves to whatever you'd like."

Both pawns graciously took the fruit and thanked her before the three of them sat down for breakfast. Afterwards, they geared up and headed outside and over to the Inn to check the notice board for work.

Upon entering the Inn, the three of them spotted a young, blond haired woman standing beside the board, muttering to herself: "Well Madeline, this is a fine bit of fortune you've come into… Come to Grand Soren with riches in mind…instead find only cravens, cowed by dragon-fear. The streets are chaos, my goods ruined or lost…"

Rue approached her and asked, "Can I help you?"

The woman turned around with a smile on her face, "Oh, I know you. You took up sword and drove the dragon from Cassardis, yes? I heard about that. And of course, you know me. I come here now and again to restock my wares. Er, you do recall me, yes? Madeline? Finest peddler in all Gransys? Ravishing beauty of legend and song? Madeline?"

Rue shook her head, "I'm sorry, but this is the first time I've seen you."

She shrugged, "Well, no matter. I've bigger problems. These are dark days, so terrible as to drive even I to the brink of tears. And yet, just when I need the aid of one both clever and strong…you arrive. Truly, fortune means for us to partner together, don't you agree?"

"I guess so." She answered in a slightly confused tone.

Madeline beamed, "You shall be my savior true, and after me, the world entire! And with that, we must be off. I trust you know of the encampment outside the village?"

Rue nodded her head, "I was actually planning on heading that way."

"I must travel there with all speed, but the wilds are perilous of late. Would you see me there safely?"

She gave a nod, "Of course. By the way, my name is Rue." She then led Madeline, Rook and Rune out of Cassardis and towards the encampment.

As they walked, Madeline glanced over at Rune with a smile before asking Rue in a soft tone, "Who's that fine looking swordsman?"

She raised a brow, "Who, Rune? He's my pawn."

"Oh, so he's a pawn? Figures; no human man would ever look so dashing."

_'You could say that again.'_ Rue smiled before taking a quick glance back at Rune. He happened to catch her staring, to which she quickly focused back on the road.

As Madeline frequently stopped to pick up anything worth of value off the side of the road, Rune leaned over to Rue and quietly spoke; "Flightier than a songbird, this girl."

Rue smirked and playfully nudged his side, earning a smile from him. _'Maker, his smile is divine.'_

The trip to the encampment took twice as long as it should have, due to Madeline's frequent stops to collect a stray coin or a shiny object off the road. It was almost midday when the reinforced gates came into view to which Madeline joyfully trotted ahead.

"Success! And all thanks goes to your fine work. We'd best be inside, don't you think?" Rue nodded and followed her inside the structure with Rook and Rune following suit.

Upon entering the encampment, Madeline looked over at the group and said, "This may sound untoward, but…have you aught in the way of coin? Please! I must make for the capital, but times are dark, and my purse light. It's a terrible curse being poor. Times are it takes all I have just to keep the tears back. Would you spare some gold? I would repay you of course…at some point…Most likely."

Rue gave her a nod, "Sure, but I'm afraid all I can offer is 1,000 gold." She handed her the pouch of coins, to which Madeline graciously took.

"I'm so very much in love with you at this moment. A woman's heart is a dangerous creature, but you know well how to tame it. Oft has it been said that a poor life is a happy one. I have never found this to be true. If fortune ever sees you to Grand Soren and me setting up my shop, you must come visit. I shall even give you a discount! ...A small one."

Rue gave a nod, "If I find myself in the capital, I shall stop by for a visit. In the meantime, I hope things turn out well for you, Madeline."

"Likewise, Rue." She gave the group a cheerful smile before blowing them a kiss and trotting off further into the encampment.

XXXXX

Later that night, after training with Ser Berne, Rue ate dinner with her pawns. She had adjusted her party earlier and now, in place of Rook, was a mage named Vargrous and a fighter named Emzie. The four of them sat around the campfire and conversed about the tasks ahead, until it was time to rest up for the night.

Rue tried to get some sleep, but her mind was filled with questions and various thoughts pertaining to her position as Arisen. She realized that not only would she have to eventually face the dragon, but ALL of Gransys depended on her to do so. She didn't want the land to be wrought in destruction and death. She couldn't even begin to imagine the devastation that would follow suit should she fail in her task.

Rue instantly began to cry to herself, which alerted Rune to her distress. He had been sitting outside her tent in deep thought when he heard her sobs, to which he stepped in. "Master, are you alright?"

Rue sat up and faced him, "Rune, what are you doing in here?"

"I heard your distress and I needed to make sure you were alright."

She gave him a small smile, "I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine…I just…I have a lot of things on my mind at the moment."

"Is there any way I can help you? I do not like seeing you upset. It makes me feel…sad. I do not like this feeling."

Rue wiped away some of her tears, "I'm sorry for making you feel that way, though I'm not sure if there's anything you can do for me…but, I wouldn't mind the company. If nothing else, maybe just talking with you will help me feel better."

He nodded and sat next to her while she quietly spoke. "I'm scared, Rune… I'm scared that I won't be able to defeat the dragon or protect Gransys like everyone expects me to. I mean, how am I supposed to fight such a beast? What little training I have isn't enough and I don't know how long I have until he expects me to face him." New tears started to form in her eyes, "I can't let everyone down…but I'm so terrified of what's to come…" She covered her face with her hands and sobbed, to which Rune gently took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes.

"Master…," He spoke in a gentle tone, "I do not know what challenges we will face in the days to come, but know this, we pawns will do everything in our power to aid you throughout your journey…and I will always be here to protect you and fight alongside you."

She gave him a tearful smile, "Thank you, Rune."

"You're welcome, Master."


End file.
